Undercover gone wrong
by elizabeth5467
Summary: While investigating a rape/murder case Lindsay has to go undercover everything goes wrong when they lose her signal and the rapist murder gets his hand on Erin . Both Voight and Jay are worried sick. Will they find her on time or will they find her just like the other girls in the park dead? First chapters contain sexual abuse. if you don' like skip the first 3 chaps. first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi **

**I love watching Chicago PD and the chemistry between Lindsay and Halstead. This is my very first fanfic some of this chapter will be an idea from a book that I read but put into Chicago PD mode, so I hope you love it. Please let me know and leave reviews behind. This is supposed to be a one-shot but can develop more if you like what I'm doing and will be a Linstead story. English is not my first language. I do not own anything.**

The team of intelligence had been working on this rape/murder case for the last week. The rapist loved to order hookers take advantage of them and then kill them. After one week 3 dead bodies and nothing to go on but witnesses who claimed not to see anything and pimps who didn't know of nothing voight decided to send someone to go undercover.

I do not want Erin going undercover and having a chance of being killed Voight thought. But yet he had to suggest to option to his team knowing Erin would volunteer to go undercover to protect others.

"Alright we have been working on this case and we have nothing, nothing to work with and nothing to go but all this worthless pimps and witnesses who claime they don't know anything and in the meantime this son of a bitch is still walking around picking out his next victim." Voight said while briefing his team. Lindsay looked with sympathy to the board where the pictures of the 3 raped and murdered women hung and felt sorry for them.

"I have an idea to catch this son of a bitch" Voight said. "We have to send somebody a women undercover. In the meantime he looked out of the corner of the eye too Erin hoping she would pass the 'offer' and wouldn't go undercover but against his will he heard her say the words.

"I'll do it" Lindsay said. And so she attracted two pair of eyes to her.

No she can't go Halstead thought, I'm not going let her rape and kill herself, I won't let it happen she means too much too me.

"Okay prepare everyone" Voight said. Erin my office. Erin followed her surrogate father to his office knowing what this conversation was going to be about but she was going to stand up and do this, it didn't mean because Voight was her surrogate father he could decide whether she did this job or not if that meant she could save other girls she would do it.

" I know what you're gonna say Hank but I'm still doing this whether you like it or not." Lindsay said while looking him in the eye. "I'm going undercover as a hooker." " I don't want you to do this Erin, you're going to get yourself killed" Voight yelled.

" No I won't, I have you guys following me and you will be able to hear everything through the mic." Erin yelled back.

" Were you sleeping this week, he raped, molested, abused this girls before murdering them" Voight screamed

" Well if you guys here do your job it won't come to that". Lindsay screamed and stormed out. She stormed to the changing rooms to get ready. She was fuming, how he dared to tell her what to do. She swore an oath to protect other people and she was going to do so. She didn't want to enter another crime scene like that knowing she could have prevented it. Of course there was a risk that she would be raped but she hoped that her co-workers and friends would get there in time.

Halstead had heard Voight and Lindsay scream at each other in his office from the break room and he couldn't say that Voight wasn't right, Erin was going in the lion's den and was going to get herself hurt or worse killed in the process. He wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to her. He saw Erin storming to the changing rooms fuming. He wanted to follow her and tell her the same that Voight just said but he knew that, that would only lead to her screaming at him and he didn't want that.

At the same time Lindsay was looking in the files of the murdered girls in the changing room. Hoping that she would have another faith then they had. She thought back to when Voight had announced the undercover operation and how Jay her partner had looked at her. He was worried she could see it in his eyes. Of course she could they were partner and could read each other as a book. She couldn't keep denying the chemistry between them and it had only worsened after the diner they had the day of her high school reunion and how that night could have ended. Boy did she wish the night had ended different. She looked back at the picture of the girls found in the park, she wished and hoped that she didn't have to end in the park like them. And she hoped that the team would be there on time so that she didn't have endure the same things that these girls had. These wounds they had the entire week she wondered how they got those scars and injuries and hoped that she didn't have to know. She closed the files and went to Jin's office to get wired.

She entered his office and received the looks of her co-workers and knew what they were thinking. I bet they thought they would never see me in a skirt or this kind of revealing outfit Erin thought.

Halstead was sitting in Jin's office waiting for his partner to come up together with his partners. He hoped that this would end well. He promised himself if Erin made it out alive he would ask her on a date, screw Voight life was way too short that was proven to him this week. And at that moment Lindsay entered and he had to gather his thoughts. Men did she look hot in that skirt and top.

Voight did not like were this was going and hoped that it would end sooner than later with Lindsay unharmed. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her because of his stupid idea. Lindsay may not have been his daughter by blood but still for him she was his daughter who he had to look out for and now he was sending her into danger. He looked over at Erin and she was putting on her trackers. "Okay guys we head out in 5 min. tops, Erin will be dropped off by the Ruzek on the drop off location. From there Jin will follow the transmitter and we run from there. I do not want Lindsay ending up like the other 3 girls."

Ruzek and Lindsay entered the car. Ruzek Looked over at his colleague and hoped that she would be okay. He was working with intelligence for 6 months now and cared a lot about his job and the partners he got to know and was happy that he got to work with the people that he got to know. In the meantime Lindsay was preparing herself mentally for what was about to happen. It wasn't her first undercover operation but it was her first for this kind of operation. She looked at the road and saw that they were reaching their destination. Ruzek slowed down and Lindsay stepped out. With one last look he left Lindsay on the sidewalk to be picked up.

Voight and Halstead were watching Lindsay get out of Ruzeks car from across the streets with both of them the same thoughts hoping that Lindsay was going to be okay. Voight looked in his rearview mirror and saw a car slowing down and stopping. Lindsay got in the car, here we go he thought. Halstead saw Lindsay getting in the car and felt his heart beat fasten and he knew that it wouldn't slow down until his partner would be safe. They both knew that they couldn't start following the car they couldn't risk it so all their hope now lay with Jin and the tracker devices.

An hour later 

" How did we let this happed? " Voight screamed to his detectives. Somehow the devices stopped working and didn't know were Erin was. All you had to do was follow the tracker Jin and even that you couldn't?" he turned around and walked into his office slamming the door. Antonio and Halstead looked furious as well to Jin all he had to do was follow the signal and now they had lost her. Jay felt pissed that they had lost his partner and hopefully soon-to-be girlfriend like that was going to happen now they would find her death just like the other 3 girl in the park. Antonio was furious as well, Erin not one of his partners but she was like his little sister for who he had to look out for he prayed that they would find her alive. Olinsky and Ruzek sat at their desk hoping that their colleague would return safely.

In the meantime unbeknown to Lindsay that they had lost the signal she entered this old apartment building. She looked at the driver, he pulled into a parking space. "Get out you worthless whore." He screamed to Lindsay. Lindsay got out of the car and walked to the front. She felt the outlines of a gun press in her side. " Scream and I will shoot you bitch." They walked into the building up to the elevator. The guy pressed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive. " Get in" he said while pushing the gun into her side. They got out on the 12th floor from what Erin could see. They guy lead her to an apartment the room was filled with smoke and the smell of cigarettes, booze and marihuana. She look over to the couch were four guys said smoking and drinking. All of a sudden she felt scared. Walk through the guy said. He pushed her into one of the backrooms and hit her on the back of her head and blacked out.

4 hours later

When she woke up she thought that this couldn't be true. She was tied up to a wooden bed by the four posters and lay naked on the bed. She tried to remember something from what had happed but all she could remember was getting to where she was now and getting hit on the back of her head. While she was starting to get her bearings back she started analysing the room she found herself. No way could this be true she thought. On her right side there was a cross hung up on the sealing with four cuffs on each ending. On the far right side she could see what was like a vaulting-bock from what she could see. On the left side there was a rack hanging on the wall with belts and whips and other stuff that she didn't know and underneath that rack there was a wooden closets with drawers. And in the corner left there was what looked like a table that was used in the OBGYN office. she had only seen this type of room once and that was once when they busted a BDSM club 5 months ago, this couldn't be true. The more she started to analyse the room and the situation she found herself in the more agitated she became and she started fighting her bondage ropes. But after a while she gave up because her wrists started hurting from the ropes.

In the meantime at the office everybody was working as hard as they could they tried their CI's again hoping that they would start to talk if they knew that a cop went missing. Voight and Halstead were beyond themselves. Voigth blamed himself for putting his 'daughter' in harm's way and would possibly end up dead if they didn't find her soon. And Halstead because he couldn't believe that his partner, girl, crush whatever you like to call it was missing and would end up death. Voight looked up from his desk and looked at the young detective and saw how tough he had it with this. Ok he wasn't a big fan of he and Lindsay becoming an item but that was 100 times better than this. He knew that Lindsay liked Halstead and vice versa but yet he had let his protectiveness get the better of him. He looked to the empty desk of Dawson and wondered where he had gone since he last saw him sitting there. Everybody was out consulting there CI or searching for a clue that may lead them to Erin. He stood up and walked into the break room to get a cup of coffee for him and Halstead.

Halstead was looking through some files from the witnesses at the park when he saw Voight approaching him " We'll find her Halstead". He said "whatever it takes, look I know I wasn't a big fan of you two becoming an couple but". " My CI may know who has Erin" Antonio stormed in the office screaming. "She said that that Hernandez may know where she is held captive." This name wasn't unknown to the three detectives he was one of the pimps that they had questioned and had claimed he didn't know anything. "okay Halstead , Antonio come on were gonna have a conversation with Hernandez.' They didn't need any further explanation to what was about to happen both Halstead and Dawson knew what kind of conversation they we're about to have with him. I wouldn't mind throwing a few punches in his face if he knows where Erin is Jay thought.

Half an hour later with Lindsay.

They lost me Erin thought they would of have barged if they knew where she was. At that point she got terrified tied up to a bed with equipment around her that scared the living daylights out of her. She hoped that they would find her soon and then she would put the 'keep it professional' act aside and would ask Jay out. Just when she made a promise to herself the door opened and her eyes widened. In the doorway stood two men dresses up in leather gear. One of the guys approached her while the other went to the vaulting-bock in the corner. The one guy started untying her hands and feet and took her by the hair. "stand up you whore" he said. Erin wasn't going to just let this happen. She punched the guys on the head and kicked him on his ribs twice and once in the nuts before she felt a pair of hands around her throat. "Move and you will regret it" said the voice behind her. Afraid of what could happen she did as she was told and started walking to the vault-bock. "bend over" said the guys. They lifted her up and started to cuff her to it. The guy she just kicked in the nuts pulled his pants and boxers down and said "now bitch we're gonna have some fun". Behind her she heard the sound of a zipper going down, she looked behind her and saw that the other guy had gotten a whip and was naked as well. She couldn't do anything she was tied up to this thing with 2 men naked one with a whip and the other ready to shove his dick in her mouth. She tried to turn her head sideways but that only got her to get whipped and slapped in the face. The guy behind her started to enter her end Erin started to protest as far as she could, she got slapped again by a fist in the face and side and with the wipe. One of the guys went to the closet and got things ready to use in her. While the other entered her roughly pulling her head behind by the hair.

**I hope that you liked the story I will probably continue but only when I know that you like the story. I hope that you are not mad at me but this story if continued will get better. I got the inspiration out of a book and out of the last episode of Chicago PD. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I would like to thank you for your lovely comments. I will continue this story as longs as you like it. I do not own anything.**

Lindsay couldn't believe was happening, this just felt like nightmare from what she wanted to wake up desperately. The guy who just got all of this crap shoved his dick in her face. She started swinging her head side to side but she stopped when the guys behind her and was rapping her pulled her by the hair. Erin screamed in pain and the guy saw it as an opportunity to shove his dick in her mouth. Lindsay started crying, the boys have failed me she thought they promised that they wouldn't let this happen to her. The more she was thinking about her colleagues, the more she started crying. When they were finally done she thought that it was finally over. But that wasn't the case they started putting these what looked like clothes pegs on her breast what give her an excruciating pain, after that they started hitting her with the wipe. This was too much for her, she couldn't bear it anymore and she passed out.

30 min. later with Halstead, Voight and Dawson

They were hopping that this tip from Antonio's would pay off. They'd been to the brothel where Hernandez was the boss, unfortunately for them he wasn't there. So now they were driving to his house. Halstead looked out of the window looking at the Chicago skyline while driving to the suburbs of Chicago. His body might be in the car but his thoughts were elsewhere, with Lindsay. He felt angry and frustrated at everybody, at Voight for suggesting she'd go undercover, Lindsay for going undercover, at the team for losing her, but mostly himself for letting Erin down. He didn't want to think about what she must be going through. He had seen the girls in the park, he had seen these girl mutilated, obviously they knew what some of these injuries must of have inflicted through the medical examiners founding. He just didn't want her to go through all of that. The team had searched some of the stuff that they had thought that would of have inflicted these injuries. He could remember the pictures that they had hung on the board with the tools that supposedly were used. He also remembered the looks and worried and disgusting looks that the unit had given to the pictures. But he had man up because Erin needed him now more than ever. He'd be ruined if something happened to her so the only thing that he could do was man up and do everything in his power to find her.

In the driver seat Voight was thinking along the same lines. Before they stormed out the office and was alone with Halstead at the office he had been looking through the pictures of the stuff that the medical examiner had thought to be used. He never understood what went through a rapist head to rape a women. He just couldn't understand it. But looking at the pictures earlier this week had made him even more pissed, how on earth could a men do this mutilate, abuse, rape and murder a women like that. His mind wandered to Erin and how he put her in this danger. If something happened to her he would never forgive himself. He pictured finding Erin in the same park as the other women mutilated and killed. He felt his heartbeat pick at the rage in his body. "VOIGHT LOOK WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING" he heard Antonio and Jay yell at him. Somehow he had deviated from his original stroke and was now ghost driving. He steered the car in the right direction and cleared his mind.

Antonio looked over at Voight " going to get us killed is not going to help her Voight, We will find her." "How can you know that?" "Because we found Diego back a couple of months ago, we will find her I know it, We have to." Antonio looked in the mirror at the backseat and saw Jay nodding. He knew that they we're all determined to find her. Hang on in there Lindsay he thought.

With Erin

Slowly she started getting her conscious back. She opened her eyes and she saw that she was tied up to the bed again her mouth covered in duck tape. She closed her eyes again. They weren't coming to save her. She was thinking. "I'm gonna die here just like the other girls." She thought. And she started sobbing but couldn't do anything about it. She think back to when they found the second body. The girl was found naked in the Washington State park just like the other girl. When she and Jay had arrived at the scene the medical examiners were just bagging her up, it wasn't until they got the picture taken by the coroner that she could see the extent of the injuries. Then she remembered reading the document of the coroner. Raped multiple times, beaten with fist, cane and belt, multiple small cuts on the skin made by small knife, stab wounds to the abdomen, burn marks and so on. She wasn't going to end like that. But yet it had been 8 hours since the drop off and they still hadn't found her body was starting to get weak from having no fluids or food. She looked down at her body there were bruises on her waist from getting punched, she was sure that she had broken at least one. Her back was killing her but she didn't know from what, she determined it must have been from the whip. And her right leg hurt and she felt that something was trickling from there so she must be bleeding somewhere. Afraid of what might happen next she started fighting the ropes on her hands, she had to get out of there.

With Voight,Halstead and Dawson

They had just reached their destination. Voight turned around to Antonio and Jay "You do know what kind is about to happen here need to stay in between those four walls? Because right I will do anything that is needed to get Erin back." "We know Voight we got your back" Antonio said. " Yes, I stand completely behind you." Jay added. They got out of the cars and knocked on the front door. Hernandez opened the door and was pushed against the wall opposite the door. "you and me are going to have a talk again." Voight yelled and dragged him along to the living room with Jay and Antonio behind him. " I don't know what this is about." "Really you don't know, How about you claimed to know nothing about those raped and murdered girls earlier this week?" "I told you everything that I knew which wasn't anything." "Right will see about that" Voight said " cuff him to the chair" he said to Antonio and Jay. " With pleasure." they said in unison.

After they had cuffed him to the chair and both jay and Antonio had roughly put him in the chair Voight started with his 'kind of conversation'. "So you're still sure you don't know what I'm talking about do you?" "No, I swear I don't know anything". "You know I send one of my detectives undercover and she went missing and I'm ready to do anything here to get her back." "An anonymous tip said that you know where they are hiding Hernandez so come on tell us where they are holding my colleague" Antonio said "I don't what you are talking about?" "I'm sure you do and you are going to tell us where my partner is?" Jay added. "I want a lawyer" "A lawyer do you know what that means boys?" Voight asked. Both Jay and Antonio knew exactly what that meant he knew something and it was about to get a whole dirtier. All of a sudden Voight jumped up from where he was sitting pulled a knife out of his pocket and put in in Hernandez his face. "You know exactly where they are holding her and you are going to tell me" Voight threatened. "Maybe we should give you some of the medicine they gave these poor girls this week. "No, no, no I swear I don't know anything." But Voight wasn't about to back down he kicked him on his chest, the chair where he was sitting on fell back and broke, which broke Hernandez free from his cuffs. "Hold him down boys?" both Jay and Antonio jumped on him the moment he was about to get up. "You're going nowhere men, except the precinct after telling us where my partner is." Jay said giving him a punch in the face. Voight put the knife against his thigh "it was here that they cut one of the girls right, let get started here." He started with slicing his pants and looked up at Hernandez but knew that he wasn't going to speak yet so he pushed the small knife in his thigh. Hernandez screamed out in pain. "Okay, okay stop. I know where they are I will tell you everything I know." "Well tell us where they are holding her captive. Hernandez told them were they held Lindsay. Antonio called in for a squad car to bring him to the precinct. After that the 3 of them jumped in the car on their way to the apartment building where they were hoping Lindsay was being held captive on the way Antonio called Olinsky, Ruzek, Burgess and Altwater for back up at the apartment.

15 min. later with Lindsay.

After half an hour of trying to get loose, she thought the ropes were starting to get loose but just then the two men from before entered the room but now there was a third guy with them. "Look guys seem like she is trying to get loose here?" "Yea seems like it and you know what that means don't you whore? Or should I say cop?" "I think that we should teach her a lesson don't you Jack?" "Oh yes, I'm sure of it. And when we are done here they won't even recognize you when your cop buddies find you." The laughed. "Get the candles, canes, whips and everything else ready, so that we can ditch her tomorrow." No, no this can't be true they have to found me. They need to come barging through that door right know because otherwise they will find me in the park just like the other girls or even worse.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. I hope that I'm not overdoing anything here so let me know? Review and let me know what you think. ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, **

**I wanted to thank all the people that are reading and reviewing this. I try keeping it fresh. I know that isn't everybody's cup of tea but I promise you it will get better. **

With Erin

They got her ropes loosened and pulled her by the hair to the vaulting-buck. "Bend forward bitch" they said and kicked her between the legs. She fell to ground from the pain crying. "Get up whore" Jack said and puller her up by the hair. She was done fighting and gave in. The faster she gave up, the faster all of this would end. One of the guys picked her up and threw her roughly on the vaulting-buck. Tears ran down her cheeks in pain. She was agony her sides were killing her from the assault before. They cuffed her to the hands and feet to the buck. "Get the candles Luke." Jack yelled. He pulled the duct tape from her mouth. And put a towel in her mouth and tied it roughly behind her head. "Make a sound a you'll regret it" Jack said getting a knife out of his back pocket running the blade against her skin on her cheek. "Poor the wax over her back nick" Jack said. Erin started screaming through the gag from the pain. When they were done with the wax they started hitting her Jack with the cane and Nick with the wipe. She started feeling her skin burn and tingle, tears streaking down her face. 'no no make it stop she was thinking, please make it stop.' While the two other were hitting her the other started entering her from behind hitting her with his palm. Jack stopped hitting her with the cane and pulled his trousers and boxers down, pulled Erin's gag down and shoved his dick in her mouth as it would go and bite down on it which resulted in her getting hit three times in the face before he changed places with Nick and started beating her on her waist harder than he had done before with the cane. She was bleeding out of her mouth and blood streamed down her face together with her tears Nick took Jack place in and said "if you bite I will cut out of your tong" Nick said before shoved his dick in her mouth. She couldn't breathe, she was in agony and passed out.

With Voight, Dawson and Halstead.

All three of the men were relieved that they were finally going to find her. The down side was they were ragging with anger. They hopped that they would find her unharmed but that would probably be unlikely.

Voight pushed down on the gas racing down the street to get as soon as possible to the other side of Chicago. They were so close yet so far, they had to drive at least half an hour even with the sirens on before they would reach the building where they assumed Erin was kept. He was hoping that Erin would be okay. She was the only person that he had left. With his wife dying a couple years ago and Justin having to flee the country Erin was all he got left as family. Of course the team were his family as well or at least he saw them as his family. He would do anything to protect them, anything and started thinking about each one of them. He looked in the backseat at Halstead, it looked like he had been crying but he couldn't be sure yet his eyes were puffy. That was the last thing to convince himself he wasn't so bad for and would probably be the best thing that would happen to her, he has seen the way they looked at each other, the stares they gave one another even though he wasn't 100% behind this but when would he be with a guy that Erin was dating, at least he knew Jay was a man that respected his job and overs, he was a man of his word, a soldier, on his way to be an excellent cop, and the man that loved his 'daughter'. He promised himself that if Erin made it out alive he would put his differences aside and he wouldn't protest if they wanted to be an item, though he wouldn't say it in words he would be happy to have Jay as a son-in-law yet to Voight he was like a son for which he had to look out for. Next he looked over at Antonio. He knew that he saw Erin as a sister and that he cared about her and would do anything to protect her, in his mind he was like a son to him. His mind wandered to Olinsky, yeah whatever bound they had since they started working they always had each other's back whatever the other one did, they didn't need words to express themselves to each other, he was like a brother to him. Next in his thoughts was Ruzek, yeah who was he the lost son cousin, he worked together with his dad so he had seen Ruzek as a small boy and know he was working with him, he was rough around the edges and had to be kept on a leash sometimes but yet he was going to be a great cop one day. Burgess and Atwater weren't always working under his belt but yet he would protect them as well. He was brought out of his mind by Jay "Should we have an ambulance on standby? I'm not saying were gonna need one but you if we need it we don't have to wait for it." "yeah maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea Hank you know how long they take to get somewhere and if needed they can help Erin immediately." Antonio added. "Okay one of you call for one at the apartment. Like Jay said if we need it we don't have to wait on it." Antonio called his sister Gabby to go to address and said to wait there for them if they hadn't arrived yet. "10 more minutes and we will have her back guys." Antonio said hoping they would find her unharmed.

Jay said in the back looking out the window his mind wandering to Erin and what she must be going through. He promised himself that if she was hurt he was going to be there for her 24/7 even if Voight didn't want him there. He would help and nurse her back to health. He didn't even want to think about the emotional and psyche effect of what she must be going through. He knew that she was tough, probably one of the toughest women he had ever met. She never showed weakness or anything, she was a tough cookie but he was scared that whatever they would be doing to her right now that that would be the one thing to break her. Without even realising it he had started crying and felt two tears roll down his cheek and he wiped them away quickly. And looked to the front and caught Voight's stare. Hang on in there Er. were coming.

With Erin

She was slowly regaining her conscience. She started opening her eyes and realised that she was not longer on her stomach but was not on her back her hand and legs tied to the legs of the buck. She also felt that they hadn't stopped yet or at least one didn't she felt one of them pounding in her roughly. "Look whose back guys?" Jack said laughing when he saw that Erin opened her eyes. No not again please stop or kill me at least then she wouldn't gave to feel like this. "She looked to her right terrified when she heard Jack slap his belt against the couch next to the vaulting-buck. He started heading towards her ready to slap her with his belt. He pulled the belt back behind his head and hit her full force with the belt, Erin screamed out in pain. "Get out of her Luke I think we should punish her for the way she treated us boys? Don't you think?" Jack said grinning. He stood by the end of her legs and slapped the belt right on her stomach from between her legs, hitting her on her breast, stomach and vagina in the process. This was torture she thought she couldn't do this anymore, she wanted to die and don't feel pain anymore. He slap the belt 14 more times drawing blood on her stomach. Erin was sobbing, tears streaking down her face. Jack lowered the buck and went standing of her face shoving his dick in her mouth again until she was gagging, next nick slammed into her and Luke poring hot candlewax on her stomach. She either wanted the boys to storm through that door and save her and telling her everything would be fine or the guys that were torturing her to just kill her. Unbeknown to her the guys had just arrived outside.

Halstead, Voight, Dawson.

All three of them looked out of the front window when they were reaching their destination. Somewhere in there we have to find Erin Jay thought. They pulled out on the front of the building seeing Olinsky, Ruzek, Atwater, Burgess and the ambulance where Shay and Gabby had already pulled the gurney out of the back with the back on it ready to go if needed. He also saw that there were standing another 4 squad cars to take the bastards to the precinct. They better have a couple more ambulances ready because he looked over at Voight and saw rage in his eyes he knew that these guys weren't going to get away with they did and if Voight didn't he sure as hell would take a couple swings at the guy.

They got out of the car and approached the others. He was handed a Velcro vest by Olinsky to put on. After he put his vest on, Olinsky put his hand on Jay shoulder to show him that he was there. He had seen the same thing that Voight had noticed and he felt sorry for both Jay and Voight, but Jay was like a son to him, he had taken him under his wings the moment he started working with the intelligence team, they had a bound together, they were both soldier anyway and they understood each other and respected each other for it. Olinsky was brought back by Voight. "Okay in apartment 1265 they are keeping Erin and were going to bring her out of there. Dawson, Shay you guys are going up to the 12th floor with us and you will wait there until we tell you to come." "You guys" he pointed at the extra uniforms. "You will wait out here at the elevator downstairs until you get the ok to come up." Voight wanted to teach the guy a lesson before they left. And he knew that they wouldn't keep their mouths shut. "Okay let's go Erin has been gone for 14 hours it's time we get her back." The entire team and Shay and Dawson were in the elevator on their way to the 12th floor. When they got out of the elevator "you two wait out here" he said to Dawson and Shay. They walked in the hallways and approached the apartment. Here we go Jay though were here Erin.

Antonio kicked in the door and the team stormed in the apartment.

With Erin

Jack heard the bang of the front door being kicked in but wasn't going to slow down. "Keep going guys they can find her this way this little slut." He said grinning to the other two. Yes there here Erin thought finally I need to hang on but the thing was she was had started getting dizzy 5 minutes ago they had finally stopped beating her but her stomach was in agony not from the beating but she was sure that she had some injuries internally. Please hurry up guys. Just as she started losing conscience again the door kicked in and Voight, Jay, Antonio, Olinsky and Ruzek stormed in she had never been happier to see them but at the same time she felt ashamed that they had to find her this way.

"I'm going to kill you son of a bitches" Voight yelled. Jay couldn't speak never in a million years did he think they would find her this out of all the scenarios this was the very last one on his mind. He looked at but couldn't see her face because one of these monsters was sitting on her face with his dick in his girls mouth the only thing that he could see was shaking from sobbing he could make out the tears coming out from under Jack's thighs. He looked at her body all bruised and battered yeah he was going to help kill them together with Voight. "Come any closer and she'll be dead." Jack yelled pulling the knife out of Erin which he had just stabbed her with in the sides. Pulling his dick from out of her mouth he put the knife to her throat.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review behind. I am starting the next chapter right now and will either update when it's finished tonight or tomorrow afternoon depending on the reviews. I promise that it will get better. With a lot more linstead to come. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, **

**First of all I wanna thank the people that read this story but apparently this story doesn't appeal to everyone and to others it does. I'm gonna keep writing for the people that want me to keep updating. I hope that people keep reading this and enjoy reading it. Please let me know by the end what you think so please review. Everything will get better from this chapter on. I do not own anything.**

Voight was beyond himself when he entered the room. He put her in this position, he was the one to blame for this. Erin probably never wanted to do something with him again after this, he lost her just like his wife and Justin. He wanted to kill these guys but he had to keep calm for Erin surely now that there was a knife pressed against her throat. Omg poor Lindsay what did I get you into kid, I'm so sorry he thought.

Jay wanted to kill them, hunt them down, and kill them for doing this to his partner, his girl. Well not after this he thought, how the hell is she ever gonna trust a male person after this. He and Erin would never be a couple, yet he would make sure that she was ok both physical and emotionally and sit by her side day and night if necessary. He would be there for her. He felt the tears burning in his eyes but he blinked them away quickly he had to be strong for Erin, for his partner.

Only Olinsky seemed to have his head in the right mind now to deal with this situation, he had too for Lindsay she was like a second daughter to him. He looked at Jay and Hank neither of them were in the right frame of mind to handle this situation. Ruzek was shock to do anything he stood glued to the floor "Adam go and update the girls to keep ready." He said to Ruzek. Ruzek looked at him confused "Go" he yelled and Ruzek stormed out of the room to update Dawson and Shay. Antonio was about ready to deck them as well. So he had to take care of it.

"Come on put down the knife, it doesn't have to end like this." Olinsky said.

"Right like you're gonna let me walk out of here after what I did to this stupid bitch here." He said pushing the deeper in her skin making a small cut. Erin whimpered. "Keep your mouth shut you bitch" and he slapped her with the back of his hand.

Both Jay and Voight were ready to tear him to pieces when he slapped her with the back of his hand. Both men look at each other and shared a moment and they both knew what had to be done. They weren't going to kill them yet that would be too easy for them.

"Come on let her go, hasn't she suffered enough yet? Please just let her go." Olinsky kept begging the guy. Behind both Jay and Voight tried to attract Antonio's attention they couldn't do this on their own. There were 3 guys near her all ready to hurt her and there were only two of them to shoot, so they needed a third men. Just at that moment he looked at both of them. Antonio knew what that look meant and knew what was going to happen. Communicating with their eyes they determined that Voight would take out Jack that was keeping the knife too Lindsay's throat and that Jay and Antonio would take care of the 2 others.

"Come on why would you need to keep her any longer, haven't you hurt her enough? Come on just let her go?" Olinsky kept begging.

Erin looked at her team, she lay there bound to this buck not able to do anything with a knife to her throat. She had started feeling weak from before they stormed into that room but she was having a tough time with keeping herself conscience. She looked at Jay, was she happy to see him, she saw him eying her body probably seeing nothing but the bruises. How would he ever want to her boyfriend after this, he was probably disgusted by her right now. Not that she blamed him, she was only damaged goods now. She looked at her 'dad' he looked with pity in his eyes at her probably also disgusted with her right now. All she had to do was go to the undercover and make sure they knew where she was but she had failed him.

Next she looked at Antonio he looked worried at her and stared right in her eyes. She started feeling calmer, he was like her bigger brother he had that effect on her he was able to calm anybody down with just looking you in the eye, no wonder his kids loved him so much. But then he looked away. She started fighting the feeling with the fact that she would probably pass out soon, she had to hang on for them, but why would she they would probably never wanted to do anything with her again after this but she would understand I mean she was disgusted by herself how on earth wouldn't they be. She looked over at Alvin he was taking charge of this situation. He looked worried at her and gave her a small smile probably to encourage her not to give up. Behind him she saw the glances that were thrown at each other between Antonio, her 'dad' and Jay. But she probably wouldn't find out what that meant because she lost the fight of trying to stay conscience, she closed her eyes and she was gone.

Olinsky kept begging to the perpetrators to let her go he saw that she was struggling to keep conscience. He had seen the bruises on her stomach and guessed that she must be bleeding internally as well as the cut where they had just pulled the knife out. He had to get her loose and fast before they lost her, they couldn't, not now, not when they had finally found her. "I'm gonna ask you one more time let go of the knife, get away from the girl and raise your hands." "or what else? What you gonna do?" just at that moment Erin's head turned and closed her eyes she was unconscious. Before he could even react three arms were raised at both his sides.

Jay saw that Erin had just lost her conscience and knew that they had to get to her fast so that Gabby and Shay could come in and take her to the hospital. Just at that moment Hank gave him and Antonio the sign for them to shoot. He raised his arm and aimed at the guy's leg, he wasn't going to kill him that he would keep for his bare fists and Voight.

Also Antonio and Voight saw that Erin had just lost her conscience. Voight gave both Antonio and Jay the sign. All three men raised there gun and aimed. Antonio to nick's left leg, Jay to Luke's leg and Voight at Jack's left arm hoping that he would pull his right arm with the knife away from Erin. Three bangs filled the room before Olinsky could even react. Their plan had worked. All three men fell to the floor not harming Erin in the process.

Both Jay and Erin ran too Erin and started getting the cuffs loose. Antonio yelled down the mic for shay and his sister to enter after that he joined Olinsky that had cuffed jack and put him against the wall but he cuffed Nick. Just at that moment Ruzek entered and cuffed Luke and put him with the other 2. All three men know ran to the bed where both Jay and Voight were holding Erin. Both men were crying. Shay started putting an oxygen mask on Erin's face and after that she put an IV in her right arm. Gabby was putting pressure on the wound where they had stabbed her earlier. "Antonio grab the silver blanket to cover her in,she's freezing cold." Antonio stood glued to the floor looking at his little sister battered and bruised. "ANTONIO grab the blanket" Gabby yelled and Antonio was put into action. In the meantime shay had put the monitor on Erin and was reading her vitals. They were all cops and knew that her heartbeat was way too low. After wrapping her in the blanket and giving her some injections her heartbeat started going a little faster but not that much. "She has lost a lot of blood we need to get to the hospital quick before we lose her, her heartbeat is dangerously low." Shay said to no one in particular nodding her head to where a big blood pool lay under the vaulting-buck. "We need to get her to a hospital right now before we lose her" Gabby said standing up to bring the gurney into the room.

When jay had run towards Erin the only thing he could see was that she was in a really bad shape. Both he and Voight started to uncuff her. When was free from her cuffs he and Voight had put their arms under her legs and back and had carried her towards the bed. When they put her down Jay's hand was full of blood and he looked at her side where he saw the blood gashing out of the stab wound on her side. Just when he wanted to put pressure on the wound Gabby beat him to it. His eyes were focussed on Erin and nowhere else. He held her hand while Shay and Dawson started stabilizing Erin. With tears pouring down his face he held on for dear life to Erin afraid that if he lost contact that she would die. Then he heard Shay say "She has lost a lot of blood we need to get to the hospital quick before we lose her, her heartbeat is dangerously low." which scared him even more that he would lose her.

Voight was worried as hell, holding onto Erin's hand he felt powerless, he was the one everyone feared, he broke every rule there was to get justice for the ones he served and protected yet now with tears running down he felt like he had failed the most important person in his life Erin. He had heard the conversation that Shay and Dawson had had and got even more worried even scared of losing the one person that was most important.

Gabby came back with the gurney. "Okay either one of you lift her onto the gurney" she said to Jay and Hank. Jay let Hank put Erin on the gurney, the moment that he had to let loose of her hand Erin's heartbeat dropped suddenly. "Grab hold of her hand jay it seems to be her lifeline" both Shay and Olinsky said. When she was put on the gurney and every equipment that was attached to her was put on the gurney they were ready to go. "Go with her Jay and don't let go of her hand, I got business to take care of here. Take care of her for me son until I get there." Voight said to Jay. "Antonio go with them to the hospital me and Al will clean this garbage up he said pointing to the three gangsters sitting on the ground cuffed.

So Jay and Antonio followed Shay and Gabby with the gurney to the elevator. "Please don't leave me er I love you, I wanna be you boyfriend, house-husband even just please don't leave." Jay said in the elevator and kissed her on the head. All three bystanders looked in awe at the detective as he declared his love for Erin. When they got downstairs Antonio yelled some orders to the uniforms to wait for the order to go up. Like that will be necessary they will probably need body bags Antonio thought. He followed the gurney and sat next to Jay in the ambulance.

The ambulance left the parking lot with sirens to get as soon as possible to the hospital. Halfway through the monitor alarmed with the sound nobody wanted to hear her heartbeat was dangerously low and her saturation was as bad as it could be. "We need to intubate" Shay yelled to Dawson at the wheel to pull over. Gabby pulled over and joined Shay in the back. "Okay Antonio give me the intubation kit above your head." Gabby said. Antonio did as he was told. Jay was holding her hand and whispering "Please don't leave me baby, I love you please don't leave me" over and over again. After she was intubated her saturation went up before she flat lined. "We're losing her" Dawson screamed. She shoved Jay more to the back refusing to let go of her hand and crying harder and repeating the same words over and over again "Please don't leave me baby, I love you please don't leave me" in the meantime Dawson had started CPR. "Shay start driving to the hospital the faster we get there the better, Antonio take over the breathing bag." Gabby said. "Come on guys hurry up before we lose her completely and they started driving again towards the hospital.

**I hope you like the chapter. Please let me know what you think and if you want me to keep updating and continuing this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi **

**I wanna thank you all again for reading this and leaving reviews behind. I do not own anything.**

With Voight and Olinsky

Voight had just put his 'daughter' on the gurney and sent Jay and Antonio with her to the ambulance. He would never gave thought that he would ask Jay to keep holding Erin's hand, but he took the dropping of her heartbeat as a sign, a sign that their bond that Jay and Erin shared bigger was than he had originally thought. He looked at Olinsky and then at the perpetrators, he knew that Olinsky would help him and keep his mouth shut. They'd done it before and had been through a lot together and had done a lot of things that weren't legal. "Let give them some of their own medicine." Voight said. He yanked Jack up by the collar and smashed him against the wall with his hands around his throat slowly squeezing. "You know that girl that you just tortured she's not just one of my detectives, she's like a daughter to me and you may not know me but after I'm done with you, you'd wish you had never even put one finger on her."

With Jay and Antonio

They had just rolled into the hospital and the doctors had rushed off with Erin. Jay had first refused to let go but after Antonio had said that they wouldn't be able to help her if he didn't let go so he had let go of her hand and saw how they rushed her to an ER-room still performing CPR. He dropped down on one of the seats in the waiting room. With his elbows on his knees with his head in his hand crying. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't imagine ever losing her. He thought back to when they had found her, naked bound to this buck. With these three guys touching her, assaulting her. And they had put the knife against her throat. He could still see it play off in front of him. The images would probably hunt his dreams for long. No he couldn't think like that, if he was thinking like that what would Erin be going true?

Antonio had gotten a 2 cups of coffee and some food out of the vending machine although it wasn't much it was something. When he entered the waiting room he saw Jay sitting on the chair with his head in his hand softly shaking. He saw a tear roll down his cheek and it felt to the ground. He thought what he must be going through. Okay they weren't a couple yet but he could only imagine what how he would be feeling if Laura was in Erin's place. They had brought her in still without a heartbeat.

He stepped over to where Jay sat and handed him his coffee. "Here drink this you'll need it." Jay sat up and wiped his tears away before taking the coffee. Since when did he show his emotions, he never showed them, not ever he was always strong en didn't let his guard down but yet now he hadn't done anything else but letting his guard down and shown his emotions. "Thanks." He said. He would have to man up if he wanted to be there for Erin if she recovered and survived. "She's going to make it Jay." "I don't know Antonio, she's in such a bad shape." "She's tough our Erin, she'll make it." "I hope it, I don't know what I will do if she doesn't Antonio." "I know mate, I know" Antonio said while patting him on the back.

With the doctors and Erin

The doctor knew Erin she had been here multiple times for different cases. She and her team were almost a part of this hospital. At least once a week they would have to be at the hospital. When Dawson and Shay had brought her in wrapped in the heat blanket and without a heartbeat she was shocked. They rolled her into the ER-room trying everything to get her back. After another 10 minutes of trying to resuscitate and pumping her full with adrenaline and bags of blood they finally got a heartbeat. Relieved that they got her back they started looking at her injuries. Dawson and Shay updated her on what they knew. The doctor was shocked to hear that they had found her this way.

The doctor called Dr. Catherine Johnson started with looking at the stabbing wound on her left side, followed by her burn wounds and the wounds made by the wipe and canes. "Okay hurry up people get a CT-scan of her abdomen, I think that there is internal bleeding." "Okay Shay, Dawson do you know where her relatives are?" "Just Antonio and Jay are in the waiting room." "Okay I'll go talk to them after we know something more." And Shay and Dawson left.

With Antonio and Jay

They both had been sitting there for over 20 minutes now still without an update not knowing if she was alive or not. This is hell not knowing if she dead or not Jay thought. Just then Shay and Dawson entered the waiting room. Jay was relieved that he would get some news he just hoped that it would be good news.

"They got her heartbeat back." Gabby said to both men. Jay released his breath without knowing that he held it. "How is she doing?" Antonio asked. "Not great, she's got a long way to go, but I can't tell you that much. They were taking her up to the CT when we left and Dr. Johnson said that she would update you guys when they returned and knew more." "Okay thanks sis. I appreciate it." "No worries, she'll pull through Jay" she said patting him on the back.

With Voight and Olinsky.

Olinsky knew that they better order some body bags because Voight wasn't going to let them live after finding Erin the way they did. Voight started hitting Jack everywhere: on his face, stomach, kicked him on the kneecaps and let him fall to the ground with his face on one of the legs of the buck. "You're next pretty boy." Voight yelled at Nick. He kicked him on the ground and was putting pressure on his gunshot wound. "you know there's one thing that I hate the most about this job, that's having to deal with scum like you guys, raping with women. I have never understood what makes them do it." Voight said pushing more pressure on the wound. "Hold him down Al."

Alvin did as he was told and held him down. Voight took one of the canes behind him and started beating him with in everywhere he could but mostly in the place where it would hurt the most. After Voight laid the cane down Al wanted to give him some as well, so he pulled him up by the collar. He was already bleeding out of his mouth and nose but wasn't bleeding enough yet to Olinsky's linking so he started beating him and hard until he lost conscience and his eye was almost hanging out of his socket. Next on the list was Luke. Luke waited the same faith as the other two. Both Voight and Olinsky took turns in beating him with their fist and canes before he passed out as well. After a little while all three men regained their conscience again and were absolutely terrified when Voight stood up and walked over to them. Before finishing them of Voight raised his gun and aimed to Jack groin region before shooting after that he shot both Luke and Nick in the same place after that he aimed again at their heads and shot all three men. Before calling it in. the uniforms came in and Voight said: "if even one of you says something you'll wish you weren't even born." After that he stormed out the door to the car where Ruzek was waiting the three men got in the car and drove to the hospital.

With Jay and Antonio

Just when they thought that the doctor had forgotten them she came into the waiting room. The two men were the only one sitting there. When they saw her entering the waiting room both men jumped up/ "how's she doing, is she going to make it." Jay asked. "Please sit down." She said to both men. Just at that moment Voight, Olinsky and Ruzek stormed into the waiting room. Voight looked over at Jay and Antonio and give them a nod saying that he had taken care of it. "How's she doing?" Voight asked the doctor. "I was just going to tell Antonio and Jay how she was doing." The doctor said. "Like you two now she was flat lining when she came in due to blood loss and the trauma to her body." she pointed at Jay and Antonio shocking Voight in the process. "After another 10 minutes we got her finally back and we took her to the CT. Now we know that she has a major internal bleed going on. Which organ that is responsible for that we don't know yet, it can be one or more. We will have to wait for that until we can operate. Which we will do in a little bit. Other than that she has 5 broken ribs and eye socket, a sprain in her clavicle bone, multiple cuts and bruises and also major vaginal bruising from the rape." All five men sat there shocked by what they had just heard. "Is she conscious? Can we see her?" Jay asked. He wanted to see her and say that he was sorry for letting this happen. "When I left her she was still unconscious. You can see her but not too long, we need to get her into surgery and quick." "Can I come too?" Voight asked. "Sure, you can come but no one else." the doctor.

Both men followed the doctor to where Erin was. Voight was speechless for the first time that he could remember. He looked over at Jay that was walking next to him. He looked exhausted as well. They entered the room. And Erin lay there covered by this blanket and wires and tubes. This can't be true. Her eye was now black and her face was battered and bruised. He also heard her heartbeat steady in the background. He walked over to her and took hold of her hand. Hoping that he could give her some strength by holding her hand.

Jay still stood at the doorway to much in shock to move or walk over to Erin. He looked her over she was almost hidden between the blanket in which she was covered in, her face black and blue. He finally got the strength to get over to her. He took hold of her hand which was cold. He wanted to crawl into bed with her so that he could share body heat with her, switch places with her.

"Hey kid, pull through okay for me. I'm so sorry to put you through this ok." And he gave her a kiss on her hand which he was holding. Through his lashes he looked up at Jay he was holding her hand and whispering something against the palm of her hand. He stood up and leaned over "please Erin wake up, I can't lose, I don't know what I would do without you, please wake up baby I love you" he said before kissing her on the forehead. He looked up and was looking in the eyes of Hank but never in a million years did he think that he would see sympathy in them after telling that he loved Erin. He had forgotten that he was there so he told Erin what he was feeling. "Come on son, let them do their job." Voight said to Jay and both men left the room walking back to the waiting room.

After a couple of hours

The entire team was still waiting in the waiting room for any news on Erin. She had been in surgery for almost 3 hours now. Ruzek had fallen asleep and Antonio wasn't far behind. Olinsky got up to get some coffee. Jay and Voight kept sitting watching the doorway for anybody to come through and tell them something about Erin.

Olinsky came back in and gave both Hank and Jay a cup. "Here guys drink this." Just then the doctor came in looking with sympathy at the entire unit. "I've got some news on Erin….

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think and if you want me to keep updating. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi**

**First of all I wanted to thank the people that have read the last chapter, and also thank the people that have left wonderful reviews behind. They are heart-warming and encouraging for me to continue. So thank you. **

"I have some news on Erin" the doctor said. At this point the entire unit had woken up and were listening intently. "Is she ok?" Jay asked. "Let's all sit down for a moment okay." Doctor said pointing to the chairs. This worried Jay even more than that he already was, 'no, she's dead isn't she'. He thought. "I have some good and bad news. The good news is that we have managed to stop the bleeding for now and hopefully it won't start again, she did slip twice on us throughout the surgery but we managed to pull her through every time we have transferred her to the ICU upstairs and will probably remain there for a little while." The doctor started. "but the bad news is Erin has a rare blood type O- which means that we don't have enough blood here to stabilize her enough, in tile her hearth will make the blood, but time isn't what we've got right now, so I would like to ask you all to get you blood tested and see if it is a match to Erin. If we give her the blood she will gave more chances of recovering and even sooner. But still it's going to be a though process to recovery which she has a great chance of doing so if you she has a great support system." The doctor added. "That won't be a problem. We will all be there for here if needed." Voight said nodding at every one and them agreeing with what he had just said. "Ok where can we get tested?" Jay asked hoping that he would be able to help Erin by giving blood. "Okay follow me if you want to test your blood type." The doctor said getting up and leading them to where they would have to take their blood. "She's going to make it son." Olinsky said to Jay patting him on the back and giving him a genuine smile. "I know she's a tough one, I just hope that she doesn't shout me when I'm trying to be there for her." Jay answered. "I know but all we can do is be there for her." Alvin said. "Thanks Al".

When they got to the room, the doctor explained everything to the nurses and she left. "Okay guys each one of you on a bed and pull up your sleeve, would you mind all of you giving blood even if it isn't match right now." Every one nodded and agreed to give blood even if they weren't a match so every one of them got on their appointed beds and lay rolling up their sleeves. Voight looked over at Adam and saw that he was as pale as the sheet on the bed 'yeah this could be fun he thought.' A nurse approached each single one of them gave them a stress ball to squeeze in while they were giving blood. All of them got a needle inserted and were attached to a donor bag. None of them really paying attention other than what was happening with themselves they heard the nurse attending to Ruzek say "Mr. Ruzek, Mr. Ruzek are you okay?" the entire team looked at the bed where Adam lay and started giggling. "I think that he couldn't handle the needle prick" his nurse said. "He was looking as white as the sheet even before he got on the bed." "Just let him lay there, not much we can do about it now." The head nurse said.

"Typical for him to turn the most horrible moments into a small good moment as well." Antonio said giggling. "Yeah so typical only one clown can accomplish that." Olinsky said. "But we still love him for it." Olinsky added. "Yeah we do. They all agreed. Even Jay and Hank managed to smile at the fact that Adam being a 'though' guy passed out at the thought of having a needle.

After a little while Adam came back to the living mumbling. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Antonio said smiling. "What happened?" he said. "You passed out while they were inserting the needle Ruzek." Alvin said smiling. "Great there goes my image of being a strong though guy he said. "Like you ever had that image." Jay said teasing him. "Well I'm glad that everybody got a laugh, hey if that is what it takes to make this situation a little bearable so be it. I will pass out a billion times if that helps Erin." Adam said. Bringing everybody back to reality and making everybody realise why they were sitting there giving blood. "Hey she'll pull through, she's as tough as nails. We all just need to be there when she need us." Antonio said. After another ten minutes of giving laying there they were finally done, the now filled bags were unhooked from them and they were ready to go. "I assume that you'll all want to see Miss Lindsay." All of them nodded but certainly Jay and Hank wanted nothing more to go into her room and see for their own eyes that she indeed made it through surgery. "Okay just walk to the end of the hall here, take the elevator to the 7th floor and from there just follow the signs." The nurse said. "When will we know that we a match and if needed could we give more blood?" Jay asked "We will have the results back in 20minutes if you are a match, the nurses in ICU will let you know and you can get back down here for another tap. Just make sure that you eat right know because you can feel lightheaded."

The entire unit started walking with the directions they were givin. When they got to ICU they saw Dr. Johnson sitting at the desk behind the reception desk. "Could it be possible to see Erin" Voight asked. "Sure but only one person at the time and five minutes each after that she needs to rest and so do you guys." The doctor said getting up. The team followed her down the hallway to room 765. "Okay who's first?" the doc asked. "You go in son." Voight said patting Jay on the back. "Are you sure you don't want to go in first. I mean she is kind of your daughter." Jay asked unsure if he should go in first, she was like his daughter so it would only be natural for him to go and see her first. "Yes I'm like her father but you love her and she loves you so go get in there, I'll go after you." Jay stood there utterly shocked before this happened both Erin and Jay couldn't do anything about their feelings because they needed to keep it professional for him. Because Voight had not so kindly said that if he wanted to stay in this unit he should keep it in his pants to which he had answered that he didn't know it was out. "Go in Jay trust me, I'm okay with this now." Jay walked over to the doctor who let him in the room. He walked over to her bedside and sat down on the only chair next to the bed. "Hey Erin, Baby."

Erin's P.O.V.

She had been kind of awake for a little while now but wasn't able to open her eyes or move even the tiniest bit. The only thing that she could hear was a beating sound in the background. 'I'm not dead' she thought. 'The guys did save me after all but where was she. The last thing she could remember was being stuck in that hell room cuffed to the buck naked with a knife against her throat and the guys looking at her with worried glances, Olinsky trying to get her free from those devils by talking to them and threatening them and Antonio, Jay and 'her dad' sharing glances before she blacked out, but after that nothing. She could also remember after blacking out seeing a bright white light which felt so warm, comfortable and without pain and just when she wanted to start walking to the light she was pulled back by Jay's voice begging her not to go into the light. Which she did the first time but after that she did see 3 more times. The first time she got pretty close, she could see the white beaches, the turquoise blue water, the coconut trees, the sun warming up her skin and after that she was sucked back. To come back another 2 times before being sucked away again. After that she woke up here not being able to open her eyes, move or talk. She felt a tube down her throat and several bandages on her body. She tried wiggling her finger but without any results. She tried opening her eyes but that didn't go either. It being held down by led. 'Come on Erin, wake up you can do it or at least move' she thought. Just at that moment she heard the door open and somebody walking in. she felt him or her sitting down. And then she smelled it, the smell to which she had grown so accustomed to, the smell which calmed her down, it was Jay without a doubt. She felt him take her hand.

"Hey Erin, Baby." She heard him say. He placed a kiss on the palm of her hand before intertwining their hands. "Please wake up. I can't live without you. I've been hiding every emotion that I felt for you because we needed to keep it professional but I don't want, not anymore, you mean to much for me, losing you Erin." She heard him say 'OMG Jay I don't wanna hide it anymore either but how can you still say that after what you have seen' she thought. She felt him place another kiss on her hand and felt something wet. A tear Jay was crying for her. "Would be the hardest thing that would ever happen to me." Jay added "and I guess we won't need to hide anymore because your dad gave me somewhat of his permission." Jay said smiling against her hand. "Guess you didn't see that one coming right." 'No not at all' she thought. Had he been on drugs, how long exactly had she been out for? "He even wanted me to come in first." Okay she was going totally insane, he would never say or suggest such a thing he even said it to her last week that he didn't want anything happening between them. Or had it been longer. Erin heard a knock at the door. "Guess that's my sign to go so that your dad can come in but I'm not leaving you Erin I'll be right here outside your door, I love you" he said before getting up and placing a kiss on her forehead. After that she heard the door open and close again.

Again another person was coming towards the bed. "Hey kid." She heard the voice say and knew immediately who it was, the raspy voice belonged to her 'dad'. "I feel so bad for putting you through this Erin, when you wake up you'll probably be screaming your head off that you'll never want to see me again." Of course not she thought. How could he think that, he saved her not only once but twice now, never would she say that to him, never? "I guess I should enjoy the moments now than e kid but I do hope that you will forgive me because I love you as my own Er." Voight said. That won't be necessary she thought he has nothing to be sorry for. She was the one who said that she would do the undercover operation. He should be forgiving her, she should be apologising for the way they found her not only to him but to everyone. How could they still visit her after that, weren't they disgusted by her. "You know Erin you have to pull through this because outside that door their lots of people that love and care about you and that will help you recover. And most of all would do anything for you. And most importantly Jay, man that kid has it bad for you kid." Voight said. "I guess I should apologise for that as well for keeping you guys out of each other. You guys are perfect for each other and I was so wrong to say that Jay didn't deserve you, because one thing I've learned the past days kid. And that is that there is only one person good enough for you and that's Jay." Did she really just hear him say that? They must of have put some strong drugs into her system, I'm hallucinating as well now. Well I guess anything's better than feeling pain. Again she heard a knock at the door. "I guess I should go so that the other can come in. I love you kid. Don't forget that." He said before kissing her on the cheek.

One by one they came and sat by her bedside. Olinsky, Antonio and Adam. All three of them had also promised her that they would be there for, help her recover. Antonio shared some stories from when they had worked together and told her how much she meant to him. That she was like a second sister to him. Olinsky told her stories from when she was just a teenager and she had just been adopted by Voight. She heard him say that she was like a second daughter to him. And he also told her the funny thing that happened with Adam at the blood donation. If she had been awake and if she wasn't in the situation she was in she would probably be laughing her ass of right now. And as last Adam came in 'ooh the joker' she thought when she heard him talking. He hadn't much to say other than that he would be there for her and that he was sorry for letting this happen to her. He couldn't say much because they hadn't shared that much yet but still he told her that she was like his only older sister to him.

After they had all left she wanted nothing more than to wake up and tell them that there was no need for them to feel sorry. She was certain of one thing though and that was that they weren't disgusted by her for what happened to her. They were still her family. And they were going to help her heal physical and emotional with that thought she fell asleep.

Jay's P.O.V. 

The entire team had slept in the hospital that night. The doctor had arranged that they could use one of the on-call room and so they did. All five of them had shared the room. But at least one of them would be awake sitting on a chair in front of Erin's room. When they all woke up and joined Antonio at the door he had said that Laura would bring them breakfast from the bakery that they owned. After having a breakfast he had gone into Erin's room again and had told her the same things that he had yesterday. Just when he got up to leave he felt someone squeeze his hand. "Erin, was that you please squeeze my hand again, please baby for me I love you." And his question was answered by another squeeze. "Let me get the doctor okay". He stormed out of his place and opened the door to see 4 faces sitting in the chairs across the door. "She' s waking up, she squeezed my hand." He said to his co-worker.

**So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi **

**I wanna thank the people that have read and reviewed the previous chapter. I know that it has been forever since I have updated but I was a bit stuck both with school and writing. A lot of linstead in this chapter. I don't own anything. **

Jay walked in the precinct with his suit on. It rained he found it suitable for this day. He couldn't believe what had happened three days ago Erin had taken a turn for the worst. I thought back to when Erin had squeezed my hand and I had ran out yelling that she was waking up to the others thinking that everything would get better 'yeah right he thought like that happened.' Because after that she had said to me that she was sorry and that she loved me after that her eyes had turned back and she crashed. The doctors weren't able to revive her after that, they had been resuscitating her for 45 minutes before they gave up. And now here I was walking up to intelligence where everybody would gather before going to the cemetery. When I walked in I looked over at her desk right across from mine. I started to thinking that it would never be the same without her. Her teasing and joking, not letting me drive, her smile and the way she would get worked up about a case that got to her. I would miss her more than anyone before, she was the one for him and yet he had let her slip right between his fingers and now he regretted it and would probably do so for the rest of his life. I had wanted nothing more than to grow old with her, marry her, have children with her and now that would never happen all because I was too much of a coward to ask her out. I was pulled out of his thoughts by Voight "how you doing kid?" he asked me. I felt the tears burn at the back of my eyes before they started rolling down my cheeks. "Horrible" was all could answer, what else could I say the last three day were horrible, he couldn't believe it that she had given up, his tough partner who could handle anything had died. The entire unit had taken it hard, the loss of Erin. But none other than Hank and himself. Both men were devastated by her loss. Hank and I had been there for each other these three days and had supported each other through this tough time. Hank slapped me on my shoulder bringing me back. "I'm here kid okay, if you wanna talk you come to me okay?" Voight said and all I could do was nod. Soon all the other had arrived and came over to me and gave me an unspoken support. Right after they had left the station and were riding behind the car which carried the coffin 'I can't believe this. When they arrived at the cemetery they got out and I looked up at the sky. The last three days it had been raining 'that's fitting' I though. 'just like the way I'm feeling.' I felt someone pat my back and I looked over to my side where Olinsky looked at me with sympathy. "Come on son" he said to me. I walked over to the car which held her coffin. He tried to hide his feeling, the sadness, anger, unbelief that he was about to carry Erin's coffin. I could hear the sound of the drums. He took hold of the coffin. He felt the tears run down his cheek along with the sobs that wanted to come to the surface. "It's okay to cry son." Voight said to me. They started walking down the path with the coffin. When the coffin was placed on the right place they were lead to the place where normally the family would sit. Intelligence was her family. After the ceremony they walked over to her grave. I felt somebody shake me, rubbing my head softly "Jay, Jay, Jay" it couldn't be. He was hearing Erin speak. "Jay wake up, you're dreaming." He opened his eyes and was met by her smile looking down at him he opened and closed his eyes several times not believing that she was there sat in front of him, she was alive. Thank god it had been a nightmare. "Hey how are you feeling?" I asked her.

Erin P.O.V. 

I had woken up to Jay softly murmuring in his sleep. He hadn't left my side since I had woken up a couple hours ago. Everybody from the team was there. I looked around the room filled with my family. I looked over at my right side where Jay laid down with his head on my bedside holding my hand, on my left lay Hank sleeping also with his head on her bed and in the left corner lay Antonio, Alvin and Adam sleeping on chair. I thought about how lucky I was to have them by my side. Both Alvin and Antonio had families but yet here they were here sitting in my hospital room. She saw Jay getting restless in his sleep, he must be having a nightmare because of her, I felt sorry for them all she was to them was a burden, once everything would settle in from what had happened they would leave her alone. I have to wake him I thought I can't let him go through nightmares because of me. "Jay, Jay, Jay." I said rubbing my hand in his hair, it was so soft. "Jay wake up, you're dreaming" and he slowly opened his eyes opening and closing her several times. "Hey how are you feeling?" he asked me groggily. "Sore" I answered. "You want me to get the doctor. "No, don't worry." I answered. "I will always worry about you Erin" he said to me putting his hand on my cheek and I flinched involuntarily and saw the hurt in his eyes. "Hey would you mind getting that doctor anyway?" I asked him. He looked at me before saying yes. I liked him a lot and hoped to become a couple with him but yet now involuntary I felt relieved that he was gone. I saw the hurt in his eye when I had flinched away from him. But I couldn't help it somehow I didn't trust him, I knew that he would never hurt me but yet now she didn't feel save. Not with Jay, not with her dad or with any other male person and I thought I was messed up before. I will never be able to trust him again I though and he will probably never want to have anything to do with me. It hurt to think that way but it was probably matter of fact. How on earth can I have a normal relationship with this having happened? Slowly I started crying.

With Jay

"Hey would you mind getting that doctor anyway?" she asked me. I searched her eyes. He saw that she was scared. "Yes" I answered. I got up and walked outside of her room, I leaned against the wall and slid down. With my head in hands crying. She is scared of me. I can't believe it, she doesn't need to be afraid of me, I would never hurt her. I got up and walked up to the reception desk. "Hey is it possible to get a doctor to Erin Lindsay's room." "Yea, is Miss Lindsay in pain?" the nurse asked. "I don't know, she just asked me to get a doctor." "Okay I will page her doctor and will send the doctor to her room." "Okay thank you". I walked back to her room and looked through the window and I saw that she was crying. 'I did this to her.' I walked in. "Hey, Hey what's wrong baby?" I walked over to her and sat on her bedside she shifted away from me. "Hey, you don't need to be scared of me okay." I said to her while taking her hands in mine. I felt her trying to get them lose, she started crying louder. "Hey, hey come on. Talk to me Erin please." Her crying had woken Voight up and he sat there watching us. I sat closer to her. "What's there to talk about?" "Hey there must be something, please don't shout me out." I said to her getting my arms around her, she started hitting my chest. "Let go of me, please leave me alone, please."

Hank P.O.V.

I had woken up to the sound of Erin and Jay talking to each other. Erin was crying and Jay was trying to calm her down. I saw her trying to get him to go away. Jay started hugging her and Erin started hitting Jay and yelling at him. "I'm not going anywhere Erin, I'm staying right here with you whether you like it or not." Jay said to her. "No go away, please leave me alone, go away, I hate you, let me go." Hank knew that she was saying this to get Jay hurt and that way he would leave. I looked over at Jay and saw the hurt in his eyes. "Hey kid none of that kid." I said to her trying to calm her down. "I hate you guys leave me alone, go away." She kept yelling while she kept hitting Jay but he didn't do anything to stop her, he just kept holding her and stroking her hair. I looked over at him. I heard somebody stand up behind and saw that the other three had woken up by her yelling. I heard her heartbeat increasing by the monitors. "Come Erin Calm down baby, you're going to hurt yourself this way." Jay said. "I don't care, why you didn't just let me die." Okay that was it I couldn't let her on like this. I took her fists in my hand. "Erin don't even think about it talking this way okay, calm down okay." She tried getting lose from my grip. "No, No let me lose please." "Please Baby calm down." Jay said. She started sobbing and hyperventilating at that moment the doctor and nurses rushed in.

Erin P.O.V.

Why couldn't they leave me alone? I wish that they would of just have let me die. I had tried hurting Jay by yelling at him, hitting him and then Hank had joined in trying to calm me down. I started sobbing and hyperventilating. I couldn't breathe anymore. I saw the doctor and nurses rush in. they pushed both Jay and Hank to the side. One of the nurses put a mask over my mouth. "Just breathe calm okay, just in and out." I saw the doctor put something in my IV. I felt a cold liquid run through my vein. I could hear the nurses trying to calm me down but all I could do was think back to the moments that those monsters had held me by my wrists. I started searching for Jay. I saw him look at me and all I could do was stare in the bluest eyes that belonged to the person that was my partner, my crush. Slowly I started feeling calmer whether it was because of the drugs or Jay's eyes, I started regaining my breath slowly. "That's it sweetie just breath in and out." I heard the nurse say. I felt my heartbeat going down and reached out my hand in the direction of Jay. "Jay?" I started whispering. The nurse put her head closer to me. "Jay." I whispered again. "Which one of you is Jay?" she said looking over at the guys and Jay stepped forward. "I am why, what's wrong." Jay asked. "She's asking for you." I heard the nurse say and saw Jay walking over to me and took hold of my hand. "Hey baby, what's wrong." He said kissing the palm of my hand. "I'm scared" I whispered while the tears ran down my cheek. "Hey you don't need to be any more okay, I'm not going anywhere." He said while wiping away the tears. That's the last thing I remember before slipping into unconsciousness.

**I hope that you enjoyed and loved reading the chapter because I'm not really sure about this one. Please let me know what you think and review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Author's note

Hi

I hope to update soon. I have been pretty busy with school defending my thesis and writing essay's and now I'm heading into my final exams as a senior. But I promise that within the next two weeks I will update story unless you guys don't want me too. :-p


End file.
